Mi Novio, El Poli Mas Malo
by Ness Masen
Summary: Cuando Bella se mudo con su padre a Forks,nunca penso que en menos de una semana estaria masturbandose mientras pensaba en uno de los oficiales de policia,que no solo trabaja para su padre,sino que tambien era amigo de este y los visitaba seguido.
1. Bombón

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer solo la trama es mía. _**Advertencias: **_Alto contenido sexual, algunas escenas violentas y lenguaje inapropiado._

"_Mi novio, el poli más malo" _

_Capitulo 1_

Bella suspiró y le dio una última mirada a su cuarto, de su casa allá en Phoenix, Arizona.

Respiro el aire pesado y caluroso, se sentó en su cama y aprecio cada pequeño detalle de ese cuarto.

El empapelado color purpura de las paredes, su escritorio de madera tallada y barnizada que su madre mando a hacer, cuando se mudaron allí, por miedo a que Bella se lastimara con las astillas.

Sus estantes llenos de libros, que trataban desde cuentos para niños hasta temas científicos y filosóficos sobre la humanidad. Todos y cada uno leídos por ella a lo largo de su vida.

Se paro y abrió su armario, se deleito con ver como los rayos del sol bañaban con su luz ese mueble, y como la madera tomaba tonos más claros.

Acaricio los estantes de este, y recordó todas las plantas que había guardado allí.

Sonrió al recordar como las había puesto en pequeñas macetas y las había ocultado atrás de sus zapatos y bajo las prendas que colgaban de las perchas.

-¡Bella, cariño! ¡Baja que se hace tarde!-La llamo su madre desde el piso de abajo.

-¡Voy mama!-Le respondió Bella tomando su mochila de la cama y bajando las escaleras.

Ya a la mitad de la escalera podía ver a su mama, en la entrada del pórtico, de espaldas a ella.

Sabía que ella también estaba diciendo adiós. A la casa, al barrio, al sol, al buena clima, al calor, a las, a Phoenix, a Arizona. A ese pequeño mundo que ella había construido.

-¿Mama?-La llamo Bella una vez que llego al lado de su madre.

-Vamos.- Susurró su madre con voz triste.

Bella la siguió hasta la entrada del garaje donde el auto de Phil estaba estacionado.

Phil Dwyer era el nuevo marido de Renee, su madre. Ya hacían diez años que llevaban juntos y cinco desde que se habían casado.

Un par de meses luego del divorcio de los padres de Bella, Renee había conocido a Phil, cuando el entro en su negocio buscando un ramo de flores de regalo por el cumpleaños de su madre.

Phil era un buen tipo, Bella siempre lo vio como un tío o un familiar cercano,, pero jamás lo vería como su padre. Desde pequeña Renee le había dejado claro que ella siempre tendría un solo padre, y ese era Charlie Swan.

Cuando Bella llego al lado de Renee y Phil, este estaba guardando la ultima maleta en el auto.

-¿Listas para irse chicas?-Sonrió el a ver juntas a Bella y a Renee.

-Sí.- Sonrió Bella antes de subirse al asiento trasero del auto.

El viaje había sido silencioso, en teoría, las dos primeras horas Renee había puesto música clásica, la otra mitad Phil había intentando animar el trayecto con una charla. Diciendo que a Renee le encantaría Jacksonville, y que de seguro Charlie tenía muchas cosas que contarle a Bella.

-Recuerda, si te sientes sola, o necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarnos nosotros iremos para allá. –Le dijo su madre con toda confianza en su voz.

-Tranquila mama, estaré Bien.

_-Pasajeros del vuelo 526, con destino a Washington por favor presentarse en la puerta numero veintiséis ahora mismo._ –Llamó la voz de los altoparlantes.

-Ese es mi vuelo, adiós mama, adiós Phil. –Les sonrió Bella

-Adiós cariño.-Lloró Renee dándole un último y fuerte abrazo a su hija.

-No llores mama, nos veremos en un par de meses.-Le limpió las lagrimas a su madre con su mano derecha, para luego irse por la puerta numero veintiséis.

-¿Le gustaría alguna bebida para vuelo?

-Un vaso de agua con gas por favor.-Le sonrió a la azafata.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias.

-Atención pasajeros, estamos a punto de despegar, por favor abrocharse sus cinturones de seguridad. –Informo el capitán.

Bella obedeció, y luego saco su mp3 para ponerse a escuchar Raised By Swans. Era una banda reciente que había escuchado, se la había recomendado una amiga pocos días antes de decirle a sus amigos de la escuela que se mudaba a Forks.

Sin darse cuenta luego de que el capitán diera la señal de que podían desabrocharse el cinturón, Bella se quedo profundamente dormida.

Se despertó a la mitad del viaje, justo a tiempo de la cena.

Luego de la cena tomo el control remoto de su asiento y se puso a ver las películas que tenía en el menú. Al final se decidió por una llamada "Chloe".

Dejó a Bella un poco "sorprendida" al respecto de cómo las sospechas de que tu esposo te engaña llevan a que te acuestas con una prostituta, y esta se enamore de ti.

Poco después de que el capitán dio la orden de abrocharse nuevamente los cinturones, aterrizaron. Apenas entro al aeropuerto Bella vio a su padre quien al esperaba con una gran sonrisa y un muffin del Starbucks del aeropuerto.

-Bells.-La abrazo, pegándola a su pecho.

-Hola Charlie. Esta respondió al abrazo con la mano que tenia libre, ya que en la otra tenía su valija.

-Déjame la valija.-Ordenó su padre al segundo en que le quitaba la valija de la mano a Bella.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

-Bien.

-¿Cómo estas tu?

-Cansada.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa te podrás dar una ducha.

-Es lo único que quiero en estos momentos.-Suspiró cansada.

-¿Qué has hecho durante el vuelo?-Preguntó arrancando el auto en el estacionamiento.

-Nada, escuche música, y vi una película.

-¿Una película? ¿Y que era?

_Diablos_

-Era una comedia.

_Una pequeña mentira blanca no lastima a nadie_

-¿y de que trataba?

-De una mujer que cree que su marido lo engaña, pero resulta que en lugar de eso le esta organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-¿Y cómo termina?

-Bien.

Eso es verdad

-Suena divertida, podríamos verla juntos algún día.

-Claro.

_Que no_

Un rato después Charlie estaciono frente a una vieja casa de madera, bien cuidada.

Una vez fuera del auto Bella la observo. Estaba tal y como la recordaba. Las paredes blancas, el techo azul oscuro, pasando a negro. Y atrás de la casa estaba el bosque.

-Vamos a dentro Bells.-Le habló su padre quien ya estaba entrando las maletas a la casa.

-Ya voy.-Le respondió esta siguiéndolo hasta su cuarto.

Al llegar a su cuarto Bella no lo reconoció.

Su pequeña cama, que le correspondía a una niña de seis años, había sido remplazada por una de dos plazas para un adulto. Sus cortinas de Barbie ya no estaban, sino que en su lugar había unas color cremas y más largas. Sus libreros con los cuales había decorado con muñecas y juguetes viejos, ahora estaban vacío. Y su pequeño juego de te había desaparecido, y en su lugar había un escritorio nuevo.

-La re decore un poco.

-Sí, ahora es...Diferente.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí, está linda.-Le sonrió dejando la mochila sobre la cama.

-Bien, ponte cómoda, voy a hacer la cena, ya son las siete.

Bella tomó su valija, la puso sobre la cama y comenzó a desempacar su ropa.

Termino de guardar sus ropas, y como si estuvieran sincronizados, Charlie había servido la cena.

-Bella, baja, la cena esta lista.

-Voy.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, aprovechó y le echó una mirada a la casa.

Había nuevas fotos colgadas en las paredes del pasillo. La mayoría eran de Charlie junto a sus amigos, a grandes peses que había pescado, o de osos, ciervos y conejos que había cazado.

Fue para la cocina, esta sí que había cambiado.

Los viejos azulejos ahora eran unos nuevos de color blanco, el viejo horno, ahora era una hornalla y al lado de esta había un microondas.

La vieja mesa rectangular de madera, era ahora una redonda de hierro con dos sillas en lugar de cuatro.

-La cocina se ve más grande.-Comentó Bella sentándose a la mesa.

-Es que esa vieja mesa siempre ocupaba mucho espacio.

-Si supongo.

-Fideos con salsa de tomate.

-Tu especialidad.

-Lamento no haber hecho otra cosa.

-Está bien, sabes que adoro tus fideos con salsa.

-Te prometo que me pondré con los libros de cocina.

-No es necesario.

-Cuéntame. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

-Bien.

-¿Y el tal Phil? ¿Todo bien con ese?

-Sí, es agradable.

-¿Te trata bien? ¿A tu mama?

-Papa…

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que el tipo no es un abusador.

-Te aseguro que no lo es.

-Más le vale.

-Cuéntame sobre las fotos, cuando bajaba vi unas fotos en el corredor, y estoy segura de que cuando me fui esas fotos no estaba.

-Son casi nuevas.

-Sabía que pescabas, pero no sabía que cazabas.

-No lo hacía, pero un amigo me insistió en que probara y termino gustándome.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Desarrollaste algún pasatiempo nuevo?

-No.

-¿Lo de siempre? Leer y plantas.

-Exactamente.

-Bien, así no tengo que tanto trabajo para tu cumpleaños.-Bromeó Charlie.

-Tienes razón.-Rió Bella.

-¿Terminaste?-Preguntó Charlie señalando el plato de Bella.

-Si.-Bella se levantó y llevo su plato al fregadero.

-Déjalo, yo lo lavo.-Dijo Charlie al escuchar como la canilla era abierta.

-Está bien papa, te tomaste muchas molestias hoy. Esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-Bella, en serio, deja eso.-Hablo su padre, ahora serio.

-Muy tarde.-Le respondió Bella una vez que terminó de lavar el plato y lo dejo secando.

-Eres de lo peor.- Se levantó e imito la anterior acción de su hija.

-Si.- Prosiguió Bella en un intento de quitarle el plato de las manos.

-No, este lo lavo yo. Tú ve a la sala y ponte cómoda.

-¿Y qué hare allí?-Inquirió sarcástica para quedarse más tiempo allí.

-Puedes prender la tele, el estéreo….-Le siguió el juego a su hija

-Vale, vale, entendí el sarcasmo.

Bella salió de la cocina, cruzo nuevamente el pasillo, se dio una vuelta por la sala.

Los muebles también habían sido cambiados. Antes cuando era pequeña y vivía allí los muebles eran de madera vieja, y sin barnizar. Estos por el contrario eran más claros, y estaban barnizados.

Un librero que era bajito y pequeño llamo su atención. En ese no había trofeos o cosas de caza, sino fotos todas fotos, pero no de Charlie con sus amigos, sino donde aparecían los tres, Bella, Renee y el.

La primera que estaba arriba de todo era de cuando Bella había aprendido a montar en bicicleta. La que le seguía era su primer día de escuela. La siguiente una cuando Bella era más bebe, de cuando había aprendido a caminar. Otra de su primer cumpleaños y la ultima era del en que nació.

-¿Te gustan?-Pregunto Charlie entrando en la sala.

-¿Eh?

-Los muebles, son nuevos.

-Sí. Que coincidencia que estén barnizados como los que tenemos en Phoenix.

-Cuando los compre, tu mama me obligo a hacerlos barnizar.

-Lo lamento.

-No, de todos modos así están mejor, más elegantes.

-Si te gustan.

-Casi lo olvido, te tengo una sorpresa.

Bella ni tuvo tiempo a opinar o hablar cuando su padre ya se había ido por la puerta. Sin más senté en el sillón, se cruzo de brazos y espero. Al volver su padre tenía un budín en una bandeja.

-Te hice un postre.

-Oh, Dios mío.- Sonrió Bella al ver el budín.

-Recuerdo que cuando eras pequeña solías comerlo, asique pensé que sería un buen postre para tu primera noche aquí.

-Es grandioso, gracias papa.-Lo abrazo una vez que dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a su hija en el sillón.

Iba a cortar el budín cuando el timbre sonó.

-¿Quién será a estas horas?-Refunfuño Charlie.

Fue hasta el pórtico y abrió la puerta. Bella lo siguió sin que este se diera cuenta y se quedó pegada a la pared que conectaba al corredor con el living.

-Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lamento molestar Charlie, pero necesito que me firmes estos permisos.

Bella casi cayo desmaya cuando lo vio. Era un hombre alto, como de dos metros. Grande y musculoso. Su piel era blanca como la porcelana. Su cabello era rubio pasando a rojizo y estaba despeinado. Sus ojos eran verdes como un par de esmeraldas. Su nariz recta como el pico de un águila y sus labios finos y gruesos.

_Por amor a todo lo sexual _

Bella pudo sentir como se le mojaban las pantis, se le endurecían los pezones y se le sonrojaban las mejillas.

Dios, se sentía como si estuviera a punto de tener un orgasmo.

-Eso es todo, gracias Charlie. Lamento la molestia.

-No es nada. Cuídate.- Cerró la puerta una vez que el gigantesco Adonis abandonó la propiedad.

-Bella ¿Qué haces hay parad? Vamos a comer el budín.

_Yo preferiría comerme a ese bombón_

_**New Story Right Here, Right Now.**_

_**Hola chicas, soy Ness y esta es mi nueva historia. **_

_**En un principio fue un one-shot para un contest. El cual ya ha terminado, y me enorgullece decir que el one-shot quedo en tercer lugar.**_

_**En fin, muchas decían que les hubiera gustado que siguiera y fuera una historia. Asique he decidió hacerles caso y lanzarme**_

_**¿Qué le ha parecido? Por favor háganmelo saber dejando un comentario**_

_**Gracias.**_

_**Un beso y hasta el próximo capítulo. **_


	2. Forks

_**Disclaimer: **__**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer solo la trama es mía. **_

_**Advertencias: **__**Alto contenido sexual, algunas escenas violentas y lenguaje inapropiado.**_

"_Mi novio, el poli más malo" _

_Capitulo 2_

Era alrededor de las nueve de la mañana cuando Bella despertó. Se levanto para ir al baño y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante el frio con el que su cuerpo chocó. Frotándose las manos contra sus brazos para aumentar el calor en su cuerpo, caminó hasta su armario y sacó unos pantalones de invierno junto con un viejo sweater verde que usaba desde los doce años.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró a su padre intentando hacer panqueques sin quemarlos. Se acercó lentamente y en el tacho de basura que había al lado de la entrada de la cocina, vio varios intentos de panqueques, algunosdeformados y otros quemados.

— ¿Papá?

—Oh, Bells, no creí que despertaras tan temprano.

—Son las nueve de la mañana.

— ¿Qué?—Se alarmó posando su mirada sobre el reloj de la cocina.

—Sí.

—Dame un momento ya casi termino —Me sonrió algo nervioso.

— ¿Algo se está quemando?—Pregunto Bella al observar como un poco de humo negro salía detrás de Charlie.

—Oh, mierda —Masculló volviendo su mirada a la sartén.

Apagó la hornalla y se paso las manos por el pelo, signo de cansancio.

— ¿Quieres unas tostadas?

—Con un poco de café— Sonrió Bella.

Charlie tiro los panqueques quemados a la basura y puso cuatro rodajas de pan en la tostadora; del refrigerador saco la mantequilla junto con un cuchillo de la mesada.

—Lo lamento, sé que tu mama siempre te hace de esos desayunos con panqueques, tocino y huevos.

—No te preocupes, a nadie le cae mal un desayuno sin colesterol.

—Cuando termines, ve y cámbiate, te llevaré a una vuelta por el pueblo.

—No es necesario, sé que hoy hay partido.

—No importa, repetirán el partido esta noche. Además quiero pasar tiempo con mi hija.

—Vale, si me insistes.

— ¿Ya?

—Sí, ten.

—Ve a cambiarte.

Bella fue a su cuarto, tomo unos jeans, una camisa a cuadros y ató su cabello en una cascada rizada y prolija.

— ¿Vamos?

—Vamos.

Salieron y se subieron a la patrulla de policía. Mientras iban por la ruta Bella se dedicaba a observar el paisaje, no le gustaba, le parecía un ambiente muerto y aburrido. La gente que pasaban daban la impresión de ser viejas chismosas, hombres de campo y adolescentes drogadictos.

En Phoenix, también había mujeres chismosas y adolescentes drogadictos, pero no era los únicos especímenes que habitaban por allí.

Pararon frente a un cartel que decía "Reserva". Bajaron y, sin preguntar, Bella siguió a su padre todo el camino. No fue muy lejos desde que pasaron el cartel y se detuvieron frente a una cabaña vieja, pero bien cuidada.

—Espera un segundo. —Pidió Charlie, subiendo la rampa que había entre la cabaña y el piso. Piso el pórtico y tocó la puerta.

—Billy Black, sal –Gritó Charlie sonriente.

La puerta se abrió y de esta salió un hombre en silla de ruedas, con el pelo largo y la piel oscura.

—No vendrás a decirme que estoy arrestado, ¿Verdad?—Preguntó el hombre haciendo reír a Charlie.

—No hoy.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— ¿Reconoces a esta chica?

—No puede ser.

—Ni yo me lo creo.

—Bella como has crecido.

—Hola…

— ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

—Sí, eres Billy Black.

—Soy viejo amigo de Charlie, tu solías jugar con…—Pero en eso fue interrumpido por un atractivo y alto moreno.

—Espera, quiero saber si también se ha olvidado de mí — Sonrió el moreno bajando la rampa hasta llegar a Bella.

— ¿Me recuerdas?

—Pues…yo…

—La mitad de lo que mido ahora, trepaba todo lo que veía y comía los pasteles de barro que hacíamos juntos.

—Jacob— Susurró sorprendida.

—Bella.

—Mira cuanto has crecido—Dijo abrazándolo.

—Igual tú –Le correspondió el abrazo.

—Jacob, ¿Qué tal si le muestras la reserva a Bella?, probablemente ya ni la recuerda. Yo tengo que hablar un poco con Charlie.

—Vale, ¿Vamos?

—Sí.

—Cuéntame, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

—Nada realmente. Mamá se volvió a casar con un jugador profesional de beisbol. Volví porque tienen partidos en Jacksonville, además extrañaba a Charlie.

— ¿Y a mí no?

—No jodas, ¿Qué fue de tu vida?

—Tampoco nada especial. Mis padres aun siguen casados, mis hermanas crecieron se fueron a la universidad. Rachel se casó y vive con él Hawái y Rebecca es abogada en Nueva York.

— ¿Cómo la Ley y el Orden UVE?

—No exactamente, ella no es fiscal.

—De todos modos ahora puedo romper la ley sin preocuparme.

—Pues, sino te importa que tu padre sea el jefe de policía.

—Sí.

—Como veras no hay mucho por aquí, solo la playa y una parte del bosque.

— ¿Entonces qué haces para divertirte?

—Paso el rato con los chicos, surfeo cuando esta soleado, exploro el bosque.

—No vaya a ser que por accidente tocas un libro.

—Perdona, no todos aplastamos el culo todo el día.

—Como sea.

— ¿Chicos?

— ¿Qué?

—Que si has conocidos chicos.

—Ah, sí, ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—A que recuerdo que cuando éramos niños, sino eran porque te los presentaban tus padre, tú no te relacionabas más que con las princesas de tus cuentos.

—No siempre eran princesas, algunas veces eran animales, ¿Has conocido chicas?

—Quizá.

—Ahora resulta que tienes novia.

—Quizá si, quizá no.

—Ok, ¿Quizás me la presentes?

—Quizá.

—Bella— Escuchó que la llamaban por atrás.

— ¿Qué sucede papá?

—Es hora de irnos.

—Está bien, adiós Jake

—Adiós Bella, adiós Charlie

—Adiós Jake

— ¿La pasaste bien con Jacob?

—Sí, fue bueno volver a verlo después de tantos años.

—Suenas como una vieja diciendo eso.

—Quizá ya estoy vieja.

—No por dios, ¿Entonces que es de mí?

— ¿Ahora quien suena como vieja?

— ¿Sabes Bella?, Jake es un buen hico, y me agrada.

—A mi también.

—Si un día tú quieres salir con él, todo bien por mí.

—Si, tal vez me deje pasar tiempo con él y sus amigos—Fingió no entender la indirecta que le daba su padre.

—Me refiero a que si quieres salir con Jake, estaría bien.

Sabiendo por donde iba eso, Bella puso cara de no entender, y al parecer funciono, ya que su padre algo avergonzado cambio de tema rápidamente y le dijo que irían a almorzar a la vieja cafetería.

Al parecer Charlie tenía su propia mesa reservada ya que cuando entraron unos hombres con pinta sureña, iban a sentarse en esta, pero al ver que el jefe de policía entro por la puerta, desaparecieron hasta el otro lado de la cafetería.

—Eres bastante temido por aquí,¿Eh?

—Creo respetado suena mejor.

—Hola Charlie, ¿Quién es la señorita?—Preguntó la mesera que se acercó para atenderlos.

—Fíjate bien, es la misma, pero con doce años de diferencia.

—Bella…Hace muchos años que no te veía. –Sonrió la camarera al reconocerla.

—Supongo.

—Una hamburguesa para mí por favor.

—Oh lo siento. Una hamburguesa ¿Y para ti Bella?

—Una ensalada de espinaca.

—Parece que por fin hay algo en lo que no se parece a ti Charlie. –Sonrió la camarera antes de irse.

— ¿Tú mamá te acostumbro a comer esa cosa verde?

—No, pero me animo a comer comida sana y verde.

—Unas buenas chuletas de cerdo, eso es todo lo que necesitas para estar fuerte Bells. Te lo digo yo.

—No entiendo como puedes comer tanta carne y seguir en pie.

—Seguir en pie, atrapar criminales, ir a pescar y pasar tiempo con mí bebé.

—Papá, no soy un bebé—Susurro Bella para que los demás no escucharan.

—Cuando eras pequeña adorabas que te llamara bebé—

—Ya no soy una niña pequeña. Por favor ya no me llames así.

—Está bien, pero para mí siempre serás "tú sabes que".

—Aquí está su almuerzo—Anuncio la camarera dejando los platos frente a Charlie y Bella.

—Cambiemos de tema, ¿Qué me llevaras a ver luego?

—Pues pensaba llevarte a la escuela para anotarte, luego mostrarte la comisaria y finalmente iremos a casa.

—Ok.

Y como prometió, luego del almuerzo, Charlie la llevo a la secundaria de Forks. Parecía la clásica escuela de las películas norteamericanas. Donde los deportistas y las huecas estaban en la cima, mientras que los estudiosos y de poca gracia física ocupaban la besa de la pirámide social. Eso realmente desanimaba a Bella. Ya había pasado por esa experiencia de ser la nueva e inadaptada, sin mencionar que le había costado encontrar amigos. No quería tener que revivir esa experiencia antes de tiempo.

—Vamos Bells—Ordenó Charlie saliendo del auto

—No, ve tú, yo mejor me quedo aquí.

—Bella mañana empiezas. Lo mejor es que ya la conozcas.

—Me gusta el paisaje. Además como tu decías mañana comienzo, asique mejor aprovechar lo que me queda de tiempo para relajarme.

—Vamos Bells. Hazlo por tu viejo.

—Está bien—Se rindió ella a regañadientes.

—Eso es todo, ahora solo debe firmar un par de papeles señor Swan— Sonrió la señora Cope.

—Bien.

—Papá iré a sentarme en los bancos de afuera, estoy cansada.

—Ok.

—Adiós señora Cope. —Sonrió tímidamente Bella antes de salir de la oficina.

—Adiós cariño, te veré mañana.

Salió al pasillo se plantó en una de las sillas amarillas al lado de la puerta, mientras contemplaba el comienzo del atardecer desde la ventana. Eso era una de sus cosas preferidas en cuanto a la naturaleza. Cuando era más pequeña, luego de las clases de ballet, su madre la llevaba a una heladería cercana y se dedicaban a reír y comer helados de chocolate mientras contemplaban el amanecer.

Bella cerró los ojos por un momento y tiró su cabeza para atrás, colgándola del respaldar de la silla, disfrutando como el sol caía en su cara. Pero no duro mucho entre eso y que su padre la devolviera a la realidad.

—Vamos Bella, solo nos queda una parada antes de ir a casa.

—Vamos - Lo apoyo Bella levantándose de la silla.

Bella se dormía mientras iban en el auto. Recordaba cuando vivía en Arizona. Podría jurar que sentía como su madre solía acariciarle el cabello mientras iban en el auto, en el asiento trasero del auto.

—Jefe, ¿Qué sucede?, creía que se tomaba el fin de semana. –Pregunto el oficial McCarthy levantándose de su escritorio.

—Así es Emmett, pero quería traer a mi hija a la estación.

— ¿Su hija?—Pregunto Jasper uniéndose a la conversación.

—Así es—Sonrió Charlie moviéndose a un lado, dejando ver a Bella quien estaba con las manos entrecruzadas la mirada bajo y una tímida sonrisa.

— ¿Tú eres la hija del jefe Swan?—Preguntó Emmett sonriendo amistosamente.

—Hola—Saludó Bella sin dejar de mirara para abajo.

—Oye, levanta la mirada. Una chica tan guapa debe mostrar su rostro. –Guiño un ojo bajando la cabeza intentan mirar mejor a Bella.

— ¡Emmett!—Señalo Jasper.

—Lo lamento jefe, pero tiene que admitirlo, tiene una hija preciosa.

—Emmett, estoy de acuerdo contigo y me agradas, pero la próxima vez que seas así de descarado tendrás horas extras.

—Ok, lo lamento jefe.

—Que así sea.

—Hola señorita Swan, soy Jasper y lamento lo de hace un momento, este es incorregible—Saludo Jasper.

—No hay problemas. Mi nombre es Bella.

—Qué lindo nombre—Dijo Emmett ganándose una mirada amenazadora por parte de Jasper.

— ¿Qué?, no dije nada malo, es un lindo nombre.

— ¿Debo ponerte una multa o mandarte a la celda para que aprendas a respetar a las mujeres?—Pregunto enojado Jasper.

—Jazz, vamos, no soy malo, solo simpático eso no es ningún crimen, ¿Verdad jefe?—Busco ayuda.

Al ver que el ambiente se ponía tenso Bella decidió salir de allí.

—Disculpen quisiera un vaso de agua, ¿Hay algún bidón o lavadero por aquí?

—Hay un bidón en la parte de atrás, en el pasillo, antes de entrar a la cocina— Respondió Jasper desviando la mirada.

—Enseguida vuelvo.

Salió de allí y siguió el camino según las indicaciones de Jasper. Allí estaba el bidón, pero al parecer se habían acabado los vasitos de plástico por lo que fue a la cocina. Sin prestar mucha atención fue para la cocina, y al solo poner pie allí ya sintió como había chocado con alguien.

Callo para atrás y subió la mirada. Se quería morir.

Delante de si tenía al bombón sexual de la otra noche. Inmediatamente pudo sentir como la sangre le subía hasta la cara y se sonrojaba, pero no precisamente por la vergüenza.

— ¿Estás bien?—Pregunto el bajando hasta su altura.

—Si— Tartamudeó Bella.

— ¿Segura?, ¿No te hiciste daño?—Volvió a preguntar ofreciéndole su mano.

—Segura—Dijo como pudo tomando la mano del adonis.

Apenas lo tocó le dieron escalofríos. Su mano era dura y suave a la vez, mientras su piel era caliente. Sin mencionar que la pequeña mano de Bella desaprecio entre las masculinas y grandes de él.

De un solo tirón la hizo pararse, y la vista de Bella cayó en su pecho dándole a entender que él le llevaba una cabeza.

A pesar de que quiso, Bella no pudo apartar la mirada de ese impresionante pecho. Bajo la mirada cuidadosamente y se choco con una gran mancha de café en la remera de él. Miro un poco más abajo y vio la taza rota.

—Oh Dios, perdona—Se disculpó avergonzada.

— ¿Qué?, oh no es nada. —Sonrió Edward al ver la mancha.

—De verdad lo lamento mucho.

—No te preocupes es solo una remera. Para algo inventaron el detergente en polvo.

—Que torpe soy. Lo siento si me la dejas te la lavaré y te la dejaré como nueva.

—Está bien, en serio, no importa.

—Bella, ¿Sucede algo?—Se escuchó la voz de su padre.

—Vamos, no vaya a ser que tu padre piensa que te has desmayado–Dijo Edward.

Bella solo permaneció en silencio y lo siguió con la cabeza baja.

—Edward, no sabía que estabas aquí—Se sorprendió Charlie.

—Sí, alguien tenía que cubrir el tercer turno jefe.

— ¿Qué paso allí atrás?—Pregunto Emmett con la misma sonrisa picara de hacia un rato atrás.

—Yo iba saliendo de la cocina, cuando por accidente chocamos—Explico Edward mostrando la mancha de café.

—Lo lamento, mi pequeña Bells es un poco torpe. Te pondré dinero para una nueva remera en tu pago de este mes.

—No es necesario jefe, los accidentes ocurren.

—Sí, bueno, tenemos que irnos ahora, mañana empieza la escuela. Nos vemos—Se despidió Charlie saliendo de allí.

—Adiós jefe— Se despidieron los tres oficiales.

Antes de salir por la puerta Bella dio una última mirada por sobre el hombro y con la mirada y la mente se despidió de su precioso Adonis.

"_Creo que de ahora en adelante vendré a visitar muy seguido a mi padre al trabajo"_

_**Bien chicas, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. **_

_**Quisiera agradecerle a mi nueva Beta Melissa Silva y ha **_

groups/betasffaddiction/


	3. 1er Dia

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer solo la trama es mía. **_

_**Advertencias: Alto contenido sexual, algunas escenas violentas y lenguaje inapropiado.**_

"_Mi novio, el poli más malo" _

_Capitulo 3_

El despertador sonó con y con pereza Bella lo apago. Miro por la ventana de su cuarto antes de levantarse y tomar unos jeans junto con una enorme sudadera.

Su madre jamás la hubiera dejado vestir así para su primer día de clases. La hubiera atado con cuerdas a una silla y la hubiera arreglado y vestido, "como Dios manda" según ella.

Bajo y su padre la estaba esperando, mientras leía el periódico, con una taza de café sobre la mesa.

-Buenos días Bells.

-Buenos días Charlie. ¿Algo interesante?

-No. Solo el clima.- Respondió Charlie dejando el periódico sobre la mesa.

Salieron y Bella se sorprendió cuando vio la patrulla esperando estacionado frente a la casa.

Sintió la bilis subiéndole con tan solo pensar en ella bajando de la patrulla frente a todo el instituto. No quería ser la chica a la que se la apunta con el dedo, durante el tiempo que le restaba allí.

-Dime que no iremos en la patrulla.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Papa, hablo en serio.

-También yo.

-Es que no quiero que se los demás se sientan intimidados por la patrulla y me tachen de por vida.

-¿Y qué sugieres Bells?

-¿No puedes dejarme a unos metros de la escuela donde nadie vea la patrulla?

-Supongo.

-Vamos no quiero llegar tarde el primer día.

_**/**_

Bella suspiro antes de despedirse de su padre y entrar al instituto. Tan rápido como cruzo la puerta se quiso pegar un tiro en la cabeza. Era la típica secundaria del pequeño y típico pueblo americano.

Todos eran rubios, pálidos, y sonrisas forzadas de plástico, como las de las barbies de nueve noventa y cinco del supermercado.

Con decepción se miro los pies, ignorando que las chicas la quemaban con la mirada y los chicos se idolatraban con los ojos.

De repente vio un par de pies plantarse frente a ella, decididos a taparle el paso. Sin opción alguna, subió la mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa de un chico con rasgos asiáticos.

-Hola, soy Erick Yorkie. ¿Eres Bella Swan?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Lo sabía. Ya que eres nueva déjame mostrarte como es todo por aquí.- Ofreció poniéndose junto al lado de Bella, y rodeando el hombro de Bella con su brazo, de forma demasiado segura para el gusto de Bella.

-No quiero ser grosera, pero ahora va a empezar mi próxima clase y o me gustaría llegar tarde asique….

-¿Qué clase te toca?

-Biología. En el aula…

-En el aula 203. No te preocupes, yo te llevo. –Sonrió, ignorando el mensaje de Bella.

_Pesado_

Para la suerte de Bella el aula solo estaba a unos pocos pasos de allí, pero para su desgracia el destino decidió que su tortura no terminaba ahí

-Hey Erick. ¿Quién es la nueva?

Bella siguió la voz, sigilosamente, con la mirada y vio a que el dueño de la voz era un chico rubio, alta y para la mayoría atractivo.

-Mike, ella es mi amiga Bella.

-Bella. Qué lindo nombre.-Alagó el tal "Mike" acercándose cada vez más a Bella.

-Gracias

- Todos a sus lugares, Newton deje de ligar y vaya a su asiento.-Ordenó el profesor sin siquiera dar una mirada al aula.

-Señor, ella es Bella Swan la nueva.

-Ah sí, me hablaron de usted señorita Swan. Por favor pase al frente y háblenos un poco de usted.

A mala gana Bella fue hasta el frente de la clase, se paró dándole la espalda al pizarrón y una vez que solo hubo silencio en el aula, comenzó con el típico discurso de la chica nueva.

-Soy Bella Swan, vengo de Phoenix, Arizona. No soy buena en bilogía.- Sonrió tímida al decir eso último, pero valió la pena al escuchar las pequeñas risas.

-Que lastima escuchar eso, bueno siéntese en ese pupitre de adelante.

Bella tenía una carpeta con hojas limpias, lápices sin usar, y tres libros implacables y nuevos. Pero nada de eso la preparo para la clase más aburrida y difícil de la historia. En Phoenix biología no era tan difícil, solo daban lo básico y con eso alcazaba para que la mayoría aprobara, pero este jodido pueblo era el tripe de exigente. En ningún segundo Bella entendió algo de lo que el profesor explicaba.

Terminó la clase y Bella se lo agradeció a Dios.

-Señorita Swan, acérquese por favor.-Llamó el señor Banner.

Bella temerosa se dirigió al lado del escritorio. Una vez que todos salieron, por fin el profesor se dignó a hablar.

-Me di cuenta de que hoy usted no entendía mucho de la clase de hoy. ¿Me equivoco?

-No señor.

-Si me permite, quisiera recomendarle a mi mejor alumno en la materia par que la ayude.

-Eso sería estupendo—Sonrió Bella, aliviada, ante la idea de no tener que pagar un maestro particular. Al parecer el señor Banner estaba de acuerdo, ya que el también sonrió antes de seguir hablando.

-Es el señor Yorkie. Erick Yorkie.

_Puta madre_

-¿Erick Yorkie? ¿No hay alguien más?

-Señorita Swan, estoy consciente de que le señor Yorkie puede ser…..entusiasta, pero si de verdad quiere aprobar mi materia, y sin pagar un profesor particular, me temo que él es mi consejo.

-Lo consideraré, gracias profesor.

Las otras clases no estuvieron tan mal, mínimamente Bella puedo entender los temas y consignas asignadas. Paso sola las horas, pero no le importo refería eso a tener que soportar al idiota de Yorkie.

La ensalada, pútrida, de espinaca, en la hora del almuerzo, fue algo que le enseñaría a Bella a llevar su almuerzo siempre, durante el resto de sus días allí.

-Hey, chica nueva.

Bella se detuve un milisegundo al oír la voz de Erick expandirse por el área, aunque no tarde mucho en volver a reponerse y seguir adelante.

-Hey, Bella.-Su vos se hizo más aguda, a medida que su volumen aumentaba.

Tú continúa, tú continúa, tú continúa

-Bella, te estoy llamando.-Dijo Erick tomando delicadamente a Bella por el brazo y obligándola a detenerse.

-Ah, era a mí. Creía que sería a otra Bella.-Alegó con una falsa sonrisa.

-No, tú eres la única Bella de aquí. Ven siéntate conmigo y mis amigos.-Invito tomando su bandeja y llevándola para la mesa.

¿Hay más como él? Diablos.

Sin más opción Bella lo siguió, esperando encontrarse con una mesa repleta por chicos estudiosos, admiradores de "calabozos y dráganos" y con calculadoras sobre la mesa.

Para su sorpresa se encontró con dos jugadores del equipo de futbol, dos porristas y una chica aparentemente normal. Todos charlando entre si, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Bella, volviste.- Sonrió Mike dejando de hablar con los demás.

-Si.- Asintió mirando tímidamente a los demás.

-Bella ellos son Tyler, Jessica, Lauren, Ángela y Mike, pero a él ya lo conoces. Chicos ella es Bella.

-Hola.-Saludaron los cuatro desconocidos. Tyler y Ángela parecieron estar dispuestos a darle una oportunidad, pero Jessica y Lauren no le dieron la misma impresión, sino que parecían dispuestas a marginarla.

-Ven siéntate-Mike la tomo por los hombros y la obligo a sentarse entre él y Ángela.

-Cuéntanos algo de ti.- Pidió Jessica volcando toda su atención a Bella.

-No hay mucho que contar. Vengo de Phoenix, Arizona.

-¿No se supone que la gente de allá está bronceada?- Se burló Lauren.

-Sí, supongo que por eso me echaron.

Para desagrado de Lauren, a todos en la mesa, incluida Jessica, rieron junto a Bella.

-Eres graciosa.-Alabó Tyler.

-¿Tus papas que hacen?

_Hasta aquí llegaste Bella_

-Bueno mi mama, es ama de casa, mi padrastro es beisbolista y…

-Espera, ¿Beisbolista? ¿En qué equipo juega?

-No recuerdo bien el nombre. Es uno de la liga menor, en Jacksonville, Florida.

-Que buena onda. Asistiremos a partidos de beisbol, gratis.

-En Florida. Será genial, mi piel necesita un bronceado.- Sonrió Jessica con aprobación.

-Ang, tú podrías hacer un reportaje sobre eso. Ángela es editora del periódico escolar.

-Sí, eso es una buena idea.

_**/**_

-Tendrías que haberlos vistos parecían los de la película "Amistades Peligrosas"….no, pero sin embargo había dos rubias, igual de pechugonas que Kelli Garner….fue rarísimo. Todos aquí se ven iguales….no, gracias a Dios nadie me molestó, pero veremos cuánto tarda. Creo que Lauren me odia…si mama, aún recuerdo cómo sacar mis garras…..Si, también te amo, Adiós.

_Lo sé, lo sé...he tardado demasiado. Pero al menos lo he publicado ¿no?_

_**¿Qué les paceré mi Bella? Aquí he sacado a relucir un poco más su personalidad, pero creo que me pase un poco.**_

_En fin. A sé que este mensaje siempre las aburre, por lo que lo hare corto._ _Comentario= mas motivación para escribir/publicar más rápido. _ _Un beso, y gracias por leerme._ _Hasta el próximo capítulo._ _Ness Masen Black. _


	4. Fiesta

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía. **_

_**Advertencias: Alto contenido sexual, algunas escenas violentas y lenguaje inapropiado.**_

_**Quisiera agradecerle a mi nueva Beta Ariana Mendoza Damián**_

"_Mi novio, el poli más malo" _

_Capítulo 4_

Bella suspiró aburrida, mientras escuchaba sin interés la explicación del señor Green sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Solo llevaba dos semanas en ese pequeño pueblo, y ya sentía que si no salía pronto de ahí, se suicidaría.

Todo, y todos a su alrededor eran iguales. No podía hablar con nadie. No tenía cosas en común con esa gente. Lo único que hacían era ver partidos de fútbol, comer hamburguesas de tres pisos, tomar cerveza y salir de compras.

El único buen momento en el día para Bella era la noche, antes de dormir. Cuando escogía uno de sus libros y comenzaba a leerlo. El olor de las páginas, el sentir la tapa dura y vieja. Era algo incomparable para Bella.

También estaban esas veces en que su padre olvidaba su merienda, y como buena hija Bella se la llevaba a la estación de policía, dándole una pequeña oportunidad de ver a su oficial favorito.

No había intercambiado ninguna palabra con él desde ese vergonzoso choque que tuvieron. Pero sí que había fantaseado, y no con solo besarlo, precisamente.

La campana sonó y dejó en libertad a Bella, al menos por unos treinta minutos para la hora del almuerzo.

Como todos los días, de lunes a viernes y de doce a doce y media, ponía una sonrisa tímida en su cara, tomaba su bandeja con una simple ensalada, y se sentaba con el grupo de siempre.

Siempre lo mismo;Mike y Tyler hablaban de futbol; Ángela se limitaba a decir dos palabras por hora; Eric hacía chistes idiotas; y Jessica y Lauren no paraban de comparar las ofertas de las tiendas de Port Angeles con las de Seattle.

Había pensado muchas veces acerca de dejar de juntarse con ellos. No le importaba estar sola, pero no quería causarle preocupaciones a su padre.

―Escuchen, este fin de semana mis padres estarán fuera del pueblo por un congreso, así que voy a dar una fiesta ―anuncio feliz Mike.

―Genial. Hace rato que no pasaba nada interesante.

― ¿Necesitas que llevemos algo? ―preguntó Lauren.

―Solo avísenle a todas las chicas sexis que conozcan.

― ¿Dónde conseguirás alcohol? ―interrogó Bella sin poder evitarlo.

―El primo de Tyler trabaja en un bar en Seattle.―Sonrió Mike, chocando su puño contra el de Tyler.

―Vendrás,¿no?

―No sé, debo estudiar.

―No seas aburrida, las fiestas de Mike nunca decepcionan ―insistió Erik.

―Chicos, no la presionen. Si ella no quiere ir, entonces está bien. ―La defendió Lauren.

Bella no necesitó mucho cerebro ni tiempo para darse cuenta de que no le agradaba a Lauren, pero tampoco le importó demasiado.

―No digas tonterías, Lauren. Bella, vendrás la fiesta y punto.

―Sí, mañana después de la escuela iremos a comprar ropa. ¿Quieres venir? ―preguntó emocionada Ángela.

―Sí, claro. ―Se rindió Bella.

Nunca se arrepintió tanto en su puta vida. Cuando entró en el local, casi se cae muerta. Más que una tienda de ropa parecía un Victoria's secret versión prostituta callejera. Había lencería por doquier, los escotes de las remeras parecían llegar hasta el ombligo, y las que no tenían escote eran puperas con señas y frases obscenas.

―Es como el vestidor de _American Pie _―Comentó Bella sin darse cuenta.

―Lo sé. ¿Verdad que es genial?―Sonrió Jessica, con varias prendas de ropa en las manos.

― ¿Qué tal este? ―preguntó Lauren, saliendo del vestidor con un overol corto negrode lentejuelas, sin mangas, con escote, y solo con un sostén rosa tapando sus pechos.

―Te ves increíble.

―Ciertamente...provocador ―acotó Ángela.

―Te puedo ver la tanga ―dijo Bella, sin vergüenza.

―Perfecto ―dijo Lauren, triunfante.

―Ok, me llevo este. ―Chilló Jessica, desfilando con una camisa transparente y unos pantalones de tiro bajo que dejaban ver los elásticos superiores de su tanga.

―No sé si esto es para mí ―comentó Ángela avergonzada, llevando un vestido corto con bolados de leopardo y un cinturón negro de diamantes que daban a ver su pequeña, pero bien formada cintura.

― ¿Estás loca? Te ves espectacular.

―Es cierto.

― ¿Tú qué usarás, Bella? Aún no te has probado nada.

―Oh, probablemente unos jeans y una musculosa.

―Con jeans,quieres decir mini shorts de jeans, ¿no? ―preguntó Lauren.

―No. Jeans como de estos. ―Apuntó Bella a los pantalones que tenía puestos.

―Es broma,¿no? Eso sería un suicidio social. No puedes ir tan tapada a una fiesta.

―Es cierto. ¿Qué eres? ¿Una monja? ―Rió Jessica, como la idiota que era.

_Tranquila, no las mates._

―En ese caso, ¿qué me recomiendan? ―preguntó Bella con voz contenida.

― ¿Qué les parece este? ―preguntó Lauren, mostrando un vestido completamente transparente frente a Bella.

―No, es mucho para su primera vez. Se meará encima.

― ¿Qué tal si le conseguimos una pupera? ¿Te parece, Bella? ―preguntó animada Ángela.

―Sí,¿por qué no?

_Mejor una de esas que el vestido. _

―Vale, si quieres verte virgen ―susurró para sí, Lauren.

Media hora más tarde, Bella estaba en la caja registradora pagando por una pupera blanca con un corazón brillante en medio y unos mini shorts a juego.

―Tendrías que haberlo visto, mamá; me sentía como si me estuvieran reclutando para la prostitución….No estoy exagerando, me tengo que vestir con una pupera y un short que parece una tanga….No, tendrías que haber visto a las demás… Me dio un poco de pena Ángela, creo que se aguanta a Jessica y a Lauren para no estar sola…Un vestido corto y botas largas….pero tendrías que ver lo alta que es, las botas no cubrirán nada...Creo que son las típicas fáciles…Ya lo sé, nada de alcohol ni drogas, y por si acaso, siempre un forro en el bolso…Yo también te amo. Adiós.

―Cuéntame, Bells, ¿cómo estuvo hoy?

―Bien, calmado. Después de la escuela fuimos a tomar un helado.

―Me alegra que ya tengas amigos.

―Sí, yo también. ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?

―Bien, tranquilo. Solo un par de multas de tránsito.

― ¿Cómo están los otros oficiales?

_¿Cómo está mi dios griego?_

―Bien… ¿Por qué preguntas?

―Nada, es que pensé que el grandote había hecho algo divertido.

―Emmett, sí. Hoy estuvo calmado, debe de ser cuestión de tiempo para que haga alguna locura.

―Hablando de locuras, el fin de semana las chicas harán una pijamada y me invitaron. ¿Puedo ir?

_Por favor, di que no. _

―Por supuesto,cariño.

―Gracias. ¿Terminaste? ―preguntó Bella, señalando el plato de Charlie.

―Sí, pero deja que yo lave los platos esta noche.

―No, mejor vete a dormir, así quizás no te olvides la merienda mañana.

―Está bien. Buenas noches, cariño. ―Sonrió antes de irse a dormir.

Bella suspiró mientras caminaba hasta la casa de Mike. Ya eran más de las nueve de la noche. Gracias a Dios, Charlie había ido a la casa de Billy Black para su noche de póker semanal, a las afuera del pueblo, por lo que posiblemente volvería al amanecer, y por lo tanto después que Bella. Aunque, de todas formas no se salvó cuando Charlie se ofreció a llevarla y no aceptó un no por respuesta. Bella tuvo que llevar la ropa en una bolsa e ir con ropa normal. La dejó frente a la casa de Jessica Stanley y se fue. De ahí en adelante, Bella tuvo que caminar unos doce kilómetros hasta la casa de los Newton.

Tocó la puerta tres veces, y esperó hasta que un Mike sin camisa y con una cerveza en la mano le abrió la puerta.

―Bella, qué alegría que estés aquí.―Sonrió este, antes de besarla en la mejilla e invitarla a pasar.

―Hola, Mike.

― ¿Te vestirás así para la fiesta?

―No, tengo la ropa aquí. ―Le mostró la bolsa.

―Hay un baño arriba, en la primera puerta a la izquierda. Cuando termines ven al patio.

―Vale.

―Hey, Mike, ven acá ―llamó unchico desde la sala.

―Nos vemos en unos minutos.

Bella no esperó, subió rápido e igual de rápido se vistió. No se sentía segura de hacer eso. Ya había escuchado a los chicos de su anterior escuela hablar de estas fiestas. Muchas veces terminaban en orgias, peleas de borrachos, y algunas veces hasta la policía involucrada. Ese era el mayor miedo de Bella.

―Bella, qué alegría verte ―saludó, una medio borracha Jessica.

―Jessica, ¿estás ebria?

―Yo no diría ebria, sino feliz. ―Esa última palabra la dijo riendo histéricamente, dejándole saber a Bella que no debía dejar que Jessica la llevara.

― ¿Feliz, al estilo Stella Artois? ―bromeó Bella, intentando encubrir su desagrado por el olor que expulsaba la boca de Jessica.

―Más bien, al estilo Corona. ―Rio Ángela desde atrás.

―Hola, Ángela, no te había visto.

―Sí, estaba en la parte de atrás consiguiendo una de estas, se acaban rápido ―alegó, antes de tomar de su lata de Heineken.

―Mírate, no pareces tú.

―Puede que sea virgen, pero que bebo, uff.

― ¿Vamos al patio?

―Vamos, de todas formas ya me la terminé.

Pasaron con cuidado y dificultad entre la multitud. Llegaron al patio, y Bella no sabía qué era peor, si dentro o fuera de la casa. Dentro por lo menos los demás solo bailaban o se besuquean de manera salvaje, allíalgunos ya empezaban a sacarse la ropa y toquetearse. Había algunas competencias para ver quién bebía más sin caerse.

Iba a volver a entrar ala casa, cuando Mike se le acercó y la rodeó por los hombros con su brazo izquierdo.

― ¿Dónde habías estado? Yo creía que te habías ido. ―La guio entre la multitud.

―Bella, bonita, ¿cómo te va? ―Seabalanzó sobre ella un borracho Eric, que intentó estamparle un beso. Estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo, cuando Mike se le adelantó y lo detuvo.

― ¿Qué haces?

―Mierda, Mike. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

― ¿Por qué _tú_ hiciste eso?

―Yo la conocí primero, así que tengo derecho. ―Se defendió, intentando pararse.

―Mira, están bebiendo por allá. ¿Por qué no vas con ellos?

―Biennnnnnnnnn, pero recuerda... yo la reclamo.

―Lo siento, bebe media cerveza y ya se pone borracho ―se disculpó Mike.

―Está bien, gracias por defenderme.

_Quizás lo juzgué muy rápido. _

―No hay problema. ¿Quieres bailar?

―Sí, ¿Por qué no?

―Ven, vamos. ―Le tomó la mano y la devolvió dentro de la casa.

Tal vez, el haber ido no había sido tan malo. Y resultaba que Mike se movía bien en la pista, y hasta el momento se había comportado bien con ella; no la había tocado de forma inapropiada, no le había dicho nada grosero, y la había hecho reír un par de veces. No duró mucho.

―Vamos, te guardé unas cervezas de las caras ―le susurró al oído, mientras la guiaba entre los demás.

―Mike, yo no bebo ―le confesó algo asustada por cuál sería su reacción.

―Oh, bueno…Hagamos algo, prueba una, y sino te gusta la dejas.

―Ok ―aceptó, luego de pensarlo un momento.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta uno de los cuartos de arriba. Al parecer, el suyo, para ser más específicos. No le impresionó demasiado; pósters de autos de carreras, de chicas semidesnudas, de músicos como David Guetta o Britney Spears. En las repisas había varios trofeos deportivos, y algunas medallas colgando de estas. Apostaba a que Charlie hubiera adorado tener un hijo así.

―Eres todo un deportista, ¿verdad?

―No me gusta presumir.

Mike la dejó en el umbral de la puerta y fue hasta su cama, para empezar a buscar debajo de esta.

―Es impresionante. ¿Cuál fue la primera que ganaste?

―Esa medalla dorada con correa verde, a los trece años, por mi primer partido de fútbol. Fe en las estatales.

―Tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos.

―Síp. Acércate ―pidió Mike, dejando la caja de cerveza sobre su cama.

Cuidadosamente, Bella se sentó sobre el borde de la cama. En su cabeza le decían que eso no era muy seguro, pero Mike no le había dado motivos de sospecha hasta ese entonces. Bella fijó su mirada en la caja, y dentro de esta había unas diez latas de cerveza.

―Mira, esta es una Space Barley. Pruébala.

Bella tomó la lata y le dio un sorbo rápido y corto. Se forzó a sí misma para no escupirla.

―No me gustó mucho.

― ¿No? Bueno, no importa. Prueba esta, es una Brewdos´s Sink The Bismarck.

Mike le abrió la lata e intentó dársela, pero para retrasarlo un poco, lo suficiente paraque por lo menos se le quitara el sabor, Bella empezó a hablar.

― ¿Bismarck? Qué gracioso, como el canciller.

―Sí.

― ¿Sabías que a pesar de que fue canciller Alemán, había nacido en Prusia?

―No.

―También había sido un hombre muy fiel a su esposa.

―Bella, no quiero ser grosero, pero la cerveza se calienta ―habló Mike exasperado.

―Ok. ―Se calló y tomó la cerveza. Repitiendo la misma acción que con la cerveza anterior. Cuando era pequeña y escuchaba a las otras niñas hablar sobre las fiestas de sus hermanos mayores, le parecían muy _cool_. Luego, a los trece años, cuando la hermana de una de sus amigas hizo una fiesta y sobraron unas pocas cervezas, su amiga hizo un pijamada y se tomaron las cervezas. A todas menos a Bella les encantó. Las niñas le habían dicho que no era gran cosa, que a algunas personas les toma más tiempo encontrarle el buen sabor al alcohol, por lo que pensó que cuando creciera haría como las demás y bebería hasta no poder más. Qué equivocada estaba.

― ¿Esa tampoco? ―preguntó Mike al ver la cara de Bella, cuando esta probó la cerveza.

Del asco, Bella no respondió, solo movió la cabeza enérgicamente.

―Bueno, saltémonos las demás y vayamos con esta. Es mi favorita ―dijo sonriente, mostrando una lata con la inscripción: Samuel Adams´s Utopias. Estaba a punto de abrirla, cuando Bella lo tomó de la mano y lo detuvo.

―No, Mike, no lo hagas.

―Te prometo que esta te encantará, es una de las mejores cervezas en todo Estados Unidos.

―Mike, no bebo. Es definitivo.

― ¿Segura de que no quieres seguir probando? Quizás es que no hemos encontrado tu cerveza ideal, eso es todo.

―No, Mike.

―Está bien… Supongo que me las tendré que terminar yo ―bromeó, intentando enmascarar un poco la decepción.

―Sí.

Mike abrió la lata y comenzó a tomarla, luego de un par de sorbos se detuvo y comenzó a mirar a Bella.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Bella, sorprendida ante la intensidad de la mirada de Mike.

―Eres una chica muy linda.

―Sí, claro. ―Rio bajito Bella.

―De verdad, preciosa.

―Detente.

―Lo digo en serio, eres la chica más hermosa que he visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

―Gracias ―agradeció, ya un poco ruborizada.

― ¿Tienes novio? En Arizona, digo.

―No, no tengo.

_No me gusta cómo va esto. _

― ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda, sola?

―No he encontrado al indicado.

―Quizás no debas buscar mucho más de lo que tienes frente a tus ojos.

―Mike, creo que estás algo ebrio ―comentó Bella, levantándose de la cama.

―No, no, nada de eso. Estoy perfectamente ―contradijo él, tomando a Bella de los hombros y obligándola a sentarse nuevamente.

― ¿Sabes? Creo que es hora de irme. Ya es un poco tarde.

―Apenas son las dos de la mañana.

― ¿Ya? Qué rápido pasa el tiempo.

―Sí, muy rápido ―susurró él, acercando sus labios a los de Bella.

Intentó parase nuevamente, pero él la sostuvo más fuerte. No tenía escapatoria. O eso creía. De repente, se empezaron a escuchar gritos desde afuera. Mike se alarmó y se separó de Bella. El sonido de las puertas de los otros dormitorios siendo azotadas invadió todo el primer piso. De repente, un chico abrió la puerta y grito: «La policía», antes de salir corriendo.

―Oh, mierda ―maldijo Mike, tomando a Bella de la mano.

― ¿A dónde vamos?

―Nos vamos, por el patio trasero.

Rápidamente, bajaron las escaleras y Mike la empujó por todo el corredor. El jardín era una locura. La gente se empujaba entre sí para trepar por los muros de madera y escapar. Algunos escalaban la amada enredadera de rosas de la señora Newton.

―Yo primero y luego tú, así te atrapo.

Bella estaba por cruzar el muro y caer sobre los brazos de Mike, cuando unas fuertes y grandes manos la tomaron de la cintura y la bajaron de ahí.

Dio vuelta la cabeza, y vio al hermoso gigante de ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo, quien primero la miraba enojado, y luego sorprendido.

_**No estuvo mal para su primera fiesta en el pueblo ¿No?**_

_**Comentario= mas motivación para escribir/publicar más rápido. Un beso, y gracias por leerme. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Ness Masen Black. **_


	5. Su casa

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**_

_**Advertencias: Alto contenido sexual, algunas escenas violentas y lenguaje inapropiado.**_

_**Quisiera agradecerle a mi nueva Beta: Ariana Mendoza.**_

"_Mi novio, el poli más malo"._

_Capítulo 5_

Sin perder tiempo, Edward tomó a Isabella y la llevó a la patrulla, donde la dejó encerrada. Bella tardó en reaccionar y asimilar en dónde se encontraba. Observó detalladamente la patrulla, sin poder creerlo todavía. Sentía miedo ¿De verdad la iban a llevar a la estación de policía? ¿Llamarían a su padre?

Se sobresaltó cuando se abrieron las puertas de la parte trasera y Edward aventó a un par de adolescentes dormidos. En un rápido movimiento se subió a la patrulla y aceleró. El recorrido fue silencioso. No se escuchó nada aparte de los ronquidos provenientes de los asientos traseros. Bella mantenía la cabeza en dirección a la carretera, pero sus ojos se enfocaban en Edward con disimulo, a pesar de que en ningún momento este la miró.

Se detuvieron frente a la estación. Bella tragó audiblemente y respiró hondo, esperando a que Edward le abriera la puerta y la sacara del brazo. Se sorprendió mucho cuando solo sacó a los dos borrachos y los llevó arrastrándolos hasta la estación.

Estuvo unos quince minutos esperando dentro del auto, hasta que Edward salió de la estación de policía y se encaminó a la patrulla. Con nervios, Bella cerró los ojos y esperó. No los abrió hasta que sintió cómo el auto se ponía en marcha.

―¿A dónde vamos?

―A tu casa.

―¿No deberías...haberme dejando en... la comisaría?

―¿Quieres pasar la noche en la comisaría hasta que tu padre venga y pague la multa por tener alcohol en tu posesión, siendo menor?

―No.

―Mira, lo de esta vez fue un favor, pero si se vuelve a repetir, ahí sí no tendrás trato especial.

―De acuerdo. Gracias, oficial Cullen.

―Llámame Edward. De todas formas, ¿qué hacía una chica como tú, en una de las fiestas de Newton?

―¿Una chica como yo? Ni siquiera me conoces.

―Sé que no eres el tipo de chica que asiste a esas fiestas. No coincides con el patrón.

―¿Qué patrón? ¿No te parece que juzgas demasiado rápido a la gente?

―Soy policía, se supone que estoy entrenado para armar perfiles.

―De los criminales.

―Tiene alcohol, drogas y porno. Califica.

―Entonces, dime, ¿cuál es el perfil de las chicas que asisten a esas fiestas y por qué yo no entro en él?

―Primero y principal: tu ropa.

―Los shorts son cortos y tengo el ombligo al descubierto.

―Pero no son transparentes y no llevas escote. Tampoco estás usando tanga, ni tacos altos.

―¿Cómo sabes que no estoy usando tanga? ¿Qué tal si no es una de leopardo? ―lo desafió Bella, sin malas intenciones.

―Si estuvieras usando una tanga se te verían los elásticos en las caderas. Además, en Port Angeles solo hay de colores. Las de leopardo se consiguen nada más en los grandes almacenes de Seattle.

―¿Cómo sabes eso?

―Digamos que tengo experiencia con las mujeres.

Ese último comentario se llevó toda la felicidad de Bella. Sabía que al ser un tipo tan bien parecido, Edward no tendría problemas con las mujeres, pero enterarse de que tenía tantos conocimientos sobre las mujeres, le decía que estaba tratando con un completo ganador. Ella no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad.

―Te quedaste muy callada.

―Es que me sorprendió lo de las tangas.

Sonrió tímida, provocando que Edward riera sonoramente.

―Bueno, llegamos.

―Gracias por traerme. Adiós

―Adiós. Sé buena.

Bella subió al pórtico y se sentó en las escaleras de este, mirando al auto y esperando a que partiera.

―¿Qué haces? ¿No vas a entrar?

―No tengo llaves, pero no importa, Charlie llegará al amanecer.

―¿En serio te vas a quedar esperándolo aquí afuera?

A modo de respuesta, Bella solo levantó y bajó los hombros con desgana.

Edward suspiró, y desde su asiento abrió la puerta del copiloto.

―Ven, sube.

―¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

―A mi casa. No puedo dejar que pases el resto de la noche ahí sola.

―Déjalo, voy a estar bien.

―No. Súbete.

Normalmente hubiera seguido protestando, pero con la mirada que le dio, fue suficiente para darle a entender que no desistiría. En silencio, Bella se levantó y volvió al interior del auto. Le asombró que la casa de Edward estuviera aún más lejos del pueblo que la suya. Era un ambiente hermoso.

Su casa estaba frente a una carretera, y el resto era campo desierto, a unos cien metros de las otras casas. Pero la de Edward estaba de espaldas a un lago pequeño, como si este fuera su pequeño poco más atrás del lago, había una hamaca de madera, vieja, pero en buenas condiciones.

Al entrar, Bella pudo admirar la buena decoración y el olor a madera vieja, las fotos en blanco y negro, las cortinas semitransparentes, los muebles lijados y barnizados, las estanterías con grandes cantidades de libros organizados por tamaño, incluso había un piano en la sala.

―Tu casa es muy linda.

―Gracias. Te ves sorprendida.

―Me esperaba latas de cerveza tiradas por el suelo y pósters de chicas en ropa interior.

―No, esa es la casa de Emmett.

Bella se detuvo al ver una foto que tenía con una chica; esta era rubia, de ojos azules, tetas enormes, caderas anchas, piernas delgadas y al menos un metro setenta y ocho de altura. Edward miraba con una sonrisa hacia la cámara, pero la rubia miraba a Edward.

―¿Es tu novia?

―No, es Tanya. Solo una amiga.

_¿De cama?_

―Oh.

―Puedes dormir en mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá.

―No, ya hiciste bastante por mí, no quiero sacarte de tu cama.

―No seas tonta. Igual he dormido en sitios peores. Además, cuando lo compré me aseguré de que fuera el más cómodo de la tienda.

―Me aseguraréde que el jefe te de al menos un año de vacaciones.

―Si puedes, dame la jubilación. Puedes usar alguno de mis pijamas si quieres.

Bella entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se sentó con cuidado sobre la cama y empezó a desvestirse mientras la observaba, era tan linda. La mejor parte de la casa. Dejó su ropa doblada en un pequeño banquillo que estaba en un rincón.

Abrió el pequeño armario y sacó una enorme remera negra, la apretó contra sí y la olió con tal intensidad que parecía que la tenía pegada a la nariz. El aroma era un completo afrodisiaco. Tenía la típica colonia varonil, pero ni muy fuerte ni muy débil. Era perfecta.

Se la puso lentamente, disfrutando del contacto de la tela contra su piel. Se tiró sobre la cama y de cara a la almohada. La abrazó, la olió, imaginó a Edward durmiendo con ella. Deseaba que esa noche fuera eterna.

A la mañana siguiente, todavía no podía creer que estaba allí. Tuvo que recorrer el cuarto por segunda vez y pellizcarse las mejillas para saber que era real. Con cuidado abrió la puerta del dormitorio y comprobó que Edward estaba dormido sobre el sofá. Le pareció tan tierno.

El único otro hombre al que había visto dormir era su padre, pero era una imagen muy diferente. Charlie roncaba a todo volumen, con una pierna caída fuera del sofá y los brazos desparramados sobre sí mismo. Edward dormía con ambos pies sobre los antebrazos del otro lado del sofá, con los brazos cruzados sobre su estómago y sin hacer ningún ruido.

En silencio, caminó hasta la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Le hubiera gustado hacerle un gran desayuno, con huevos revueltos, panqueques, tocino, jugo recién exprimido y muffins. Desgraciadamente, solo pudo encontrar algo de pan y café. Cortó unas cuantas rebanadas en perfectos cuadrados y los tostó hasta dejarlas doradas. También estuvo la casualidad de que en un rincón de la mesada había un cuenco para fruta con una pequeña manzana todavía comestible. Terminó justo a tiempo cuando el gigante hermoso despertó y siguió el aroma del café.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Edward alegre, al ver qué tenía para desayunar.

―Café con tostadas ―respondió Bella, pelando su manzana.

―¿Dormiste bien?

―Sí. Tu cama es muy cómoda.

―Si lo sabré yo.

―Lamento mucho haberte sacado de tu cama.

―Bella, tú no me sacaste de ella, yo te la ofrecí.

―Pero igual.

―De todas formas, con esto ya saldaste tu deuda.

―Desearía haberte hecho algo mejor, pero no tenía nada.

―No podría haber pedido más, son las tostadas más ricas que he probado.

―¿De verdad?

―Bueno, estas y las de mi madre.

―¿Es buena cocinera?

―La mejor de todas. Sin ofender.

―No me ofendo.

―¿Qué otras cosas sabes cocinar?

―Pues…carne, vegetales, postres, tartas, panes…

―¿Quién te enseñó?

―Mitad mi mamá, mitad la escuela.

―¿Tomaste clases de cocina por créditos extra?

―Era eso, o unirme a un club deportivo. Qué puedo decir, soy una intelectual.

―¿Qué tiene que ver? Puedes ser intelectual y deportista.

―Hasta ahora no he conocido a nadie así.

―Pues te informo que estás frente al exquarterback y expresidente de la clase.

―¿Fuiste presidente de la clase?

―Y también presidente del club de debate.

―Sin ofender, pero no te creo.

Edward se levantó, fue hasta la sala, y de unos estantes sacó algunas cosas enmarcadas. Las dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina y Bella pudo comprobar que eran diplomas.

―¿Eres como el hijo del sueño americano?

―Supongo que intentaba enorgullecer a mi madre.

―¿Cómo es ella?

―Es amable, estricta, dulce, es simplemente la mejor.

―¿Se parece a ti?

―Espera.

Edward tomó una fotografía del living y se la mostró a Bella. Esta pudo apreciar la belleza de le mujer que se encontraba en la foto; su pelo era color caramelo, tirando a rubio, y sus ojos avellana claro. Tenía cierto aire a su hijo, pero dentro de todo no se parecían mucho.

―Se ve muy joven.

―Lo es, me tuvo a los dieciocho años.

―¿Y tu papá?

―Él murió.

―Lo lamento, no debí preguntar.

―No importa. Igual yo era demasiado pequeño, así que no me afecta. ¿Hace mucho que tus padres están divorciados?

―Más o menos. Fue hace siete años.

―¿Y tú tenías...?

―Seis años.

―Eras pequeña. ¿Te afectó?

―Al principio me costaba entender por qué se peleaban y dormían separados. Renée me había dicho que era normal tener un par de peleas cuando la gente se casa.

―Pero esas no eran un par de peleas.

―Recuerdo que al principio eran cosas pequeñas como: «Dejaste la tapa del inodoro levantada», o «La leche fuera del refrigerador». Luego pasaron a: «Eres un holgazán». «Eres una bruja». Una vez, incluso se tiraron la vajilla nueva por la cabeza y, finalmente, los papeles del divorcio.

―Lo lamento. ¿Y cómo están ahora?

―Ambos se llevan como moderadamente bien. Ella está felizmente casada, y Charlie por fin puede pescar y jugar a las cartas en paz.

―Dios, esas son parte de las cosas que me impulsan a seguir soltero.

―¿Vas a seguir soltero toda la vida?

―No me malentiendas. Me gustaría querer a alguien, formar una familia y todo eso. Pero es tan difícil mantener una relación, que me parece más fácil.

―¿Ir de cama en cama?

―Permanecer soltero. Eres un poco atrevida para ser tan pequeña.

―Seré atrevida, pero no me paseo por ahí en tacos de punta y escote.

―Buen punto. ¿A qué hora llegaba tu padre a casa?

_Ni los más caballeros son perfectos siempre, ¿verdad?_

―Se supone que a eso de las ocho. ¿Me dejas usar tu teléfono?

―Sí, está por allá.

Bella marcó el número, y mientras rezó en silencio para que nadie contestara. Esperó a que se dieran tres timbrazos, y nadie contestó.

_Gané._

―Parece que aún no llega. Si me dejas quedarme, llamo otra vez en media hora.

―Claro. ¿Quieres ver televisión?

―Ok.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco cuando Edward prendió el televisor y estaba en ESPN*. Para sorpresa, Edward cambió de canal y lo detuvo en _Doctor House_*. Sonrió sin darse cuenta.

_Si tan solo no me vieras como a una niña._

―A que es _Inmunodeficienciavariable común*_.

―Taub* dice que es cáncer.

―Taub solo es cirujano plástico, no oncólogo. Además,piénsalo, la pérdida de peso es porque tiene diarreas constantes, no vómitos.

―¿El dolor?

―Puede ser artritis reumatoide. Es uno de los síntomas.

―¿Cómo sabes tanto de medicina?

―Biología era mi materia favorita cuando estaba en secundaria.

―Me imagino que sacabas puros dieces.

―Sí, aunque la verdad, aprendí más de _Doctor House y Grey'sAnatomy_*, que de las clases.

―¿Podrías ayudarme con biología?

―Y yo que creía que eras la niña genio de papá. Me decepcionaste.

―No seas malo.

―¿Tu profesor no puede asignarte un tutor?

―Solo me dijo de uno, pero es un pesado, y me da la impresión de que además es un pervertido.

―¿Tan desagradable es?

―Estoy dispuesta a pagarte.

―¿Cuánto?

―Cincuenta dólares la hora

―Diablos que es un cerdo.

―Sí.

Edward la miró pensativo un momento, e hizo un gesto de pesadez antes de seguir hablando.

―Está bien. Pero si vas a estudiar conmigo, vas a _estudiar_ ―dijo, remarcando esa última frase.

―De acuerdo.

―Ve a llamar. A ver si el jefe llegó.

_**ESPN*: es un canal global de deportes.**_

_**Doctor House*: serie médica de televisión estadounidense.**_

_**Taub*: uno de los personajes principales de Doctor House.**_

_**Inmunodeficiencia variable común*:**__** síndrome de deficiencia de anticuerpos**_

_**Grey'sAnatomy*: serie de televisión estadounidense de drama médico.**_

_**Comentario= más motivación para escribir/publicar más rápido. Un beso y gracias por leerme. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Ness Masen Black.**_


	6. Marvin

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_Advertencias: Alto contenido sexual, algunas escenas violentas y lenguaje inapropiado._

_Este es el capitulo sin betear. Más tarde cuando mi beta termine con el, publicaré el beteado_

"_Mi novio, el poli más malo"_

_Capítulo 6_

Bella casi muere cuando Edward le dejo su número de celular. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no mostrar la enorme sonrisa que amenazaba con salir en su rostro. A eso de las una de la tarde la dejó a un par de cuadras lejos de su casa. Charlie se extraño al no verla con la misma ropa de ayer.

-Con las chicas decidimos intercambiar ropa.-Fue la excusa de Bella. Ridícula pero lo suficientemente creíble para Charlie.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquila. Almorzaron fideos. Charlie tomo una siesta y luego se planto frente al televiso, en su sillón reclinable, a mirar el partido de los "Osos de Chicago" contra los "Leones de Detroit". Bella hizo tarea y luego cenaron las sobras del almuerzo. Renee llamó esa tarde pero Bella se limito a contarle de la fiesta, obviamente saltándose la parte de la policía.

El lunes en la escuela todo el mundo actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado en la fiesta. Bella no lo notaba, pero iba con una sonrisa idiota estampada en la cara. Aunque esta se borro cuando Erik Yorkie se le acercó y comenzó a hablarle.

-Bella ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

- Me contaron que intente propasarme contigo el sábado. Asique quería pedirte disculpas por eso.

-No hay problema.

-El profesor de Biología dijo que necesitabas un tutor. ¿Cierto?

-Cierto.- Respondió Bella inocente por fuera, perra por dentro esperando ansiosa lo que venía.

-Estoy libre martes, jueves y viernes después de las tres de la tarde. En general son quince dólares la hora, pero por ser tu será gratis.

-Eres muy amable. Pero no gracias. Ya tengo a alguien.

-¿Quien? Yo soy uno de los mejores del colegio.-En vez de lucir sorprendido, más bien parecía ofendido.

_Presumido_

-No lo conoces. Hace rato que termino el instituto.- Sonrió Bella dándole a entender que no lo necesitaba en lo mas mínimo.

La campana sonó marcando el comienzo del siguiente periodo. Literatura. Por lo que Bella pudo pasar tranquila la siguiente hora y media. Mientras la profesora explicaba el formato de texto de un poema, Bella leía "Cumbres borrascosas", con el libro escondido bajo el escritorio.

Desgraciadamente lo termino antes de que la clase acabase. Los diez minutos más aburridos del día. Odia su vida en ese pueblo. Le gusta vivir con su padre. Sin embargo no puede evitar detestar el maldito Forks. Todo es tan normal, a un punto en el que se siente claustrofóbica. Quizá no era la chica más popular de Arizona, pero al menos solía divertirse. Lo que más le gustaba era cuando con sus amigas se reunían después de la escuela en la pista de patinaje al centro de la ciudad y hacían bromas sobre sexo. La mayoría de sus amigas eran sexualmente activas asique a pesar de ser virgen probablemente sabia mas de sexo que el resto de las chicas del pueblo.

En esos momentos le hubiera encantando tener una computadora o un celular para poder comunicarse con sus amigas. Las habría llamado desde su casa pero probablemente a su padre le disgustaría mucho el ver la cuenta telefónica al final del mes, y se perderían muchísimas monedas en el teléfono público. Tenía que encontrar nuevos amigos.

Se proponía hacerlo ese mismo día, aunque no puedo ya que el señor Banner la mando a detención por hacer dibujos en vez de resolver ecuaciones. Al principio le parecía un profesor simpático. Ahora le parece un viejo desgraciado.

Sorprendentemente se siente más cómoda en el salón de detención que en el aula de clases o en la cafetería. No hay ningún deportista, porrista o persona popular allí adentro. Solo son dos chicos con pinta de drogadictos, una chica de con audífonos y ella. La chica llama su atención. Tiene el pelo negro y puntiagudo. Va con una remera de Green Day, falda corta y botas militares. Quiere entablar una conversación con ella, pero sin parecer una lame traseros.

En un momento la chica se da vuelta y accidentalmente hace caer uno de sus libros. Bella aprovecha su oportunidad y le alcanza el libro. La chica ni siquiera le agradece. Solo toma el libo y sigue mirándose las uñas como si nada. Bella quiere abofetearla.

Vuelve a casa antes que su padre y ve que la luz de la maquina contestadora esta palpitando. Un mensaje nuevo.

"_Señor Swan. Este es un mensaje de parte del instituto de Forks para avisarle que hoy su hija Bella Swan ha sido enviada a detención….."_

Bella deja de escuchar el mensaje cuando la palabra detención resuena con la voz de la vieja señor Cope. Inmediatamente borra el mensaje. Y hace como si nada hubiera pasado. Carne con ensalada es lo toca de cenar esa noche. Charlie no habla mucho, y cuando lo hace es simplemente para pedirle algún condimento. Empieza a extrañar cada vez más a su mama. Se siente sola.

Al día siguiente Charlie llama y dice que llegará tarde esa noche. Por lo que Bella decide tomarse la noche para sí misma. Va a Port Ángeles y pasa el resto de la tarde en una librería. Compra un ejemplar de _"El fin de Alice"_ y se va a cenar. Es un libro muy particular. Nunca antes ha leído una novela negra. Unas semanas atrás al leer la palabra pedófilo en la reseña hubiera dejado el libro y hubiera salido despedida por la puerta. Hoy esta tan desesperada por algo nuevo que está dispuesta a afrontar nuevas experiencias. Incluso tan únicas como la de un viejo encarcelado que tiene sexo con su compañero de celda y la de una universitaria que se siente sexualmente atraída a un niño de doce años.

Para en un bar de mala muerte cualquiera, pide una hamburguesa y una coca cola. El tamaño de la hamburguesa es monstruoso, parece haber sido inyectada con una jeringa de grasa, las papas son grasientas en toda su extensión. Deja la paga sobre la mesa y va a la salida cuando choca con alguien. Levanta la vista y se da cuenta de que es la misma chica que de ese día.

-Fíjate por dónde vas.-Le dijo intentado entrar.

_Al diablo contigo_

Bella se hizo a un lado, y estiró su pierna provocando que Alice callera al suelo. Tan pronto como pudo esta se paro y con dificultad mantuvo el equilibrio. Tenía su nariz raspada y estaba despeinada en un mal sentido.

-¿Cuál es tu ….Espera, yo te conozco.

-Sí. La próxima vez recoge tu misma tus libros.

- Alice ¿Por qué mierda tapas la puerta? Mueve tu gordo trasero. –Demandó un rubio por atrás. Este la empujo y junto a él entraron otro chico de cabello pelirrojo y una rubia exuberante.

El rubio se detuvo ante Bella y la observo para luego sonreírle e invitarla a tomar algo con ellos.

-Ya comí. Gracias.-Se excuso intentado salir por la puerta.

-Espera ¿No quieres una cerveza?-Siguió acercándose a ella de manera lasciva.

-No tomo.

-James. Déjalo, no tienes chances.-Lo corto el chico pelirrojo.

Bella aprovecho el despiste del rubio y lo empujo para pasar. Vuelve a su casa. Se da una ducha, lee las diez primeras hojas de su nuevo libro y se va a dormir.

Los rayos del sol le pegan en los ojos. Se despertó y en puntillas fue hasta la habitación de Charlie para comprobar que estuviera durmiendo. No tuvo ni que abrir la puerta para escuchar los ronquidos que parecían intentar reventar el cuarto. Le dejo el desayuno y salió para la escuela.

La clase de español había sido un completo desastre.

Bella era una de las mejores de su clase de español allá en Phoenix, sin olvidar que junto a su madre y Phil viajaba a México, durante un verano, cada dos años. Por lo que, a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros, no le fue difícil terminar los ejercicios básicos que fueron escritos en el pizarrón. A ver que los demás tardarían al menos otros diez minutos en terminar que por lo visto la señora Jefferson no tenía intención de dar mas ejercicios, saco el celular de su bolsillo y se puso los auriculares.

Bella cerro sus ojos momentáneamente mientras "Somebody is watching me" invadían sus odios. Casi inmediatamente sintió que alguien le tiraba de los auriculares violentamente, sacándoselos.

-Este no es el momento de escuchar muisca.-Sentencio furiosamente.

-pero ya he terminado los ejercicios.

-No me importa. En mi clase no se hace nada que yo no permita, y escuchar muisca esta pro-hi-bi-do.

-¿En ese caso puede darme mas ejercicios?-La desafió Bella, muy confiada de sí misma.

-No. Solo porque sepas un poco más que el resto no te da derecho a ser tan creída como para pedirme eso. Limítate a quedarte en tu posición. Alumna. – Ordenó la profesora antes de tirar los auriculares sobre el regazo de Bella y sentarse en el escritorio para volver a monitorear a los otros.

Bella frunció el ceño y entendió de inmediato. No era una profesora estricta, era peor. Esta mujer no había visto la enseñanza como una salida económica, como la mayoría de los profesores, o porque le encantara la materia. Esta mujer quería ser profesora por la posición de poder que le otorgaba. Era alguien que necesitaba sentirse más que los que la rodeaban. No importaba si eran menores de edad y sin título secundario.

Allí mismo Bella decidió que su nuevo propósito escolar serie fastidiar a la señora Jefferson. Ya fuera convirtiéndose en la mejor de su clase, o quemándole el auto.

Mientras salía de la fila de la cafetería, suspiró al ver su bandeja. No era gran fanática de la carne, pero la ensalada cada día le parecía mas pasto mojado que ensalada. Tendría que empezar a hacer su propio almuerzo sino quería morir de hambre, o una intoxicación alimenticia.

Bella iba a sentarse con el grupo usual, cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del hombro. Volteo su rostro y se encontró con la chica de la noche anterior.

-Disculpa que me meta, pero no iras a comer eso ¿Verdad?

-No tengo más opción.

-Tira eso y ven.-Le ofreció la chica.

Bella no supo bien qué hacer. No la conocía, y ni siquiera sabía si la proposición no tenia segundas intenciones.

_¿Qué opciones tengo? Dejarla y sentarme con el casting dos mil trece de friends. ¿Escuchar a Lauren y a Jessica hablar sobre cual sombra de ojos es mejor, mientras tengo a tres cavernícolas encima de mío y al mismo tiempo tragar lechuga bañada en aceite de motor? ¿O irme y posiblemente montármelo con esta chica en la parte trasera de la cafetería? _

Sin pensarlo mucho mas, Bella tiro su bandeja en el bote de basura más cercano y siguió a la chica por la salida de la cafetería.

En una de las mesas cercanas había otras tres personas. Los reconoció. Rápidamente se sentó al lado de la rubia exuberante, para evitar al rubio que la miraba de formas lasciva.

-Bella todo el mundo. Todo el mundo Bella.-Presentó Alice sentando junto a Bella.

-¿Eres la chica nueva?

-Sí.

-¿No eras amiga de Mallory y los idiotas?

-Una cosa es ser su amiga, otra cosa es sentarse con ella para no sentarme sola y evitar una charla con el consejero de la escuela.

-Inteligente.- Soltó el chico pelirrojo, al mismo tiempo que exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo.

No fue un alago, solo una simple acotación.

-Riley, pásame uno.

-Son de los normales-. Advirtió él mostrando el paquete de _Lucky Strike_.

-No. Entonces déjalo. –Respondió revolviendo su bolso.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Preguntó el cola de caballo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni por un minuto.

-Isabella.

-Es muy largo. Si sigues viniendo con otros te llamaremos Bella. – Dijo la rubia exuberante limándose las uñas.

-¿Por qué nunca los vi antes?

-Nos viste anoche en el bar.- Sonrió arrogante Riley.

-En la escuela.

-Nunca comemos en la cafetería. Y tenemos casi todas nuestras clases juntos.-Esta vez fue Alice quien hablo, mientras masajeaba con su _Black Berry._

-¿Por qué la trajiste?

-Me parece buena onda.

-¿Y tú porqué decidiste venir? ¿No es medio raro que una chica que conoces haces solo dos días te invite lejos de donde están tus amigos?

-Creí que me estaba invitando para montárnoslo por aquí. No soy lesbiana, pero creí que sería más divertido tener una nueva experiencia en la vida a vivir lo que siempre vivo de lunes a viernes de una a dos.

De la nada todos dieron pequeñas risas. Bella no planeó ser graciosa o agradarles, solo había dicho la verdad.

-Es graciosa. Puedes volver a traerla. –Acotó Rosalie justo antes de que sonara la campana.

Dos clases mas y ya estaba sentada en el autobús escolar, esperando a que este arrancara. En la clase de arte la señora Cope la dio un mensaje dejado Charlie _"Esta noche llegare tarde. No te quedes despierta"_ .

Simplemente no pudo evitar usar el teléfono público de la biblioteca y llamar al celular del oficial Cullen. Dios. La excitaba tanto pensar en el de esa forma.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Edward.- Sonrió Bella sin poder resistir el impulso.

-¿Bella?

-La misma.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué llamaste?

-Hoy Charlie trabajará hasta tarde, y quería saber si estabas libre para darme clases.

-Salgo a las cinco.

-Bien, te esperaré en la puerta de tu casa.

-Vale. Nos vemos.

-Espera. Podrías por favor no decirle a Charlie que llamé.

-¿Por qué no?

-Te explicaré en tu casa. Tengo que ir a clase.-Cortó de repente.

Se sintió extraña. En algún sentido era una visita inocente. En la que una chica iba a clases privadas de biología. Mientras que por otra parte se sentía como una vieja pervertida. De esas que le dan dinero al hijo adolescente del vecino para que limpie su jardín, mientras que le mira el trasero y fantasea lujuriosamente.

Se supone tendría que tomar el autobús número doce, el cual la iba directo para su casa, pero estaba en el autobús número nueve, el cual iba en la dirección opuesta, y tenía parada por el pueblo.

-Bella. Que sorpresa verte aquí. -Sonrió Ángela sentándose junto a ella.

-De las buenas ¿Verdad?

-Sí. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que tu casa quedaba para el otro lado del pueblo.

-Voy a visitar a hacer un par de recados al pueblo. ¿Clases de clarinete?-Preguntó apuntando la pequeña maleta que cargaba en su regazo.

-Sí. Todos los martes y jueves, después del colegio.

-¿Son clases privadas?

-Algo así. Es una clase comunitaria, pero paga. Somos doce en total.

-¿Todos de tu edad?

-Variado. El mayor tiene dieciocho y el más pequeño tiene cinco.

- Gran diferencia ¿Dónde es?

-_The musical Miles. _

-¿La que está al lado de la tienda de deportes de los Newton?

-Esa misma.

-Ah. Aquí me bajo. Nos vemos mañana.- Se despidió Bella.

La casa de Edward quedaba más lejos. Según lo recordaba, a la salida del pueblo. Sin embargo decidió parar en el pueblo para compararle la camisa que le debía, y de paso unos muffins en la cafetería a la que la llevo su padre semanas atrás.

Aprovecho el tiempo que le quedaba y entro en un cibercafé para hacer la tarea. Luego tomó un autobús que iba para Port Ángeles y bajó en la última parada de Forks. Justo a tiempo para cuando el auto de Edward se estacionó frente a su casa y vio a Bella sentada a las escaleras de la puerta delantera.

-¿Te gustaría algo de tomar? Hice café-Preguntó Edward entrando a la casa.

-Seguro. Traje Muffins.- Sonrió Bella mostrando la bolsa que Edward no había notado antes.

-¿Son de la vieja cafetería del centro del pueblo?-Preguntó Edward antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza de café.

-Sí. ¿Cómo supiste?

-El olor. ¿De qué sabor son?

-No estaba segura cual te gustaría más, asique traje uno de cada uno.

-Bien.- Sonrió Edward antes de tomar el primero que vio.

Las panaderías convencionales del área solo vendían pasteles en miniatura, muy bien decorados, por lo que eran bastante caros. Ocho con cincuenta el muffin. Mientras que en la vieja cafetería los muffins eran grandes y con aspecto desastroso, pero muy sabroso. Casi no había cambiado los precios desde que la inauguraron unos veinte años atrás.

Bella simplemente se limito a comer uno de chocolate, para parecer una dama. Cuando se dio cuenta solo quedaban dos de los seis que trajo. Miro a Edward y estaba se recostaba en el respaldar de la silla, estirándose.

Los ojos de Bella tomaron la oportunidad y dieron un recorrido por todo el contexto físico de Edward. Seguramente se pasaba numerosas horas semanas en el gimnasio. Esos bíceps, tríceps y abdominales no debían de ser obra de magia.

-Lo lamento.-Se disculpó Edward levantándose de la mesa y llevándose ambas tazas de café, ya vacías.

-¿Perdón?

-Por comerme tantos muffins. No te deje ni la mitad.

-No hay problema. Para eso los compre.

-¿Te parece si empezamos con la clase?

-Claro.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-Pues…todo. Es demasiado complejo y al final no puedo recordar lo poco que entendí.

-Hm. ¿Me dejas ver tu carpeta?

Bella tomo su carpeta y se la paso a Edward. Este la miró, pero en ningún momento cambio la expresión de su rostro. Cosa que Bella no supo cómo interpretar.

-¿Bien?-Incitó ella luego de cinco minutos de silencio.

-Cosa de niños. Espera aquí.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que Edward volvía con un esqueleto entre las manos.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?

-Este es Marvin. Será uno de tus mejores amigos este año.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-Lo tengo desde los doce años. Un día mi madre me pregunto que quería para mi cumpleaños y le dije que un esqueleto de verdad. Resulto que un amigo suyo trabaja en la morgue y le consiguió uno. Lo limpio, unió con alambres y ahí estaba el en la mesa de la cocina junto a mi desayuno.

-¿No le pareció un poco raro tu mama? Es decir, a esa edad todos los otros niños debían estar desesperados por una bicicleta o un balón de futbol.

-En realidad no. Ella siempre supo que fui un niño peculiar.

-¿Y donde duerme Marvin?

-En un baúl bajo mi cama. Algunas veces cuando me siento solo lo saco y lo siento junto a mí en el sillón para ver el partido juntos…..es broma.-Aclaro Edward al ver la cara de sorpresa de Bella ante el comentario.

-¿Y cómo me ayudará Marvin a aprobar biología? ¿Se colará en el salón de clases y me tirar las respuestas?

-No. El se quedará quieto mientras lo marcamos con colores, lo estudiamos, armamos y desamarramos.

_**Lamento haber tartado tanto en publicar. He estado muy ocupada. Sé que es una excusa a la que están acostumbradas, pero eso, mas la falta de inspiración me ha causado dificultades. **_

_Comentario= mas motivación para escribir/publicar más rápido. Un beso, y gracias por leerme. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Ness Masen Black._


End file.
